


Reed Loves to Blow Sh*t Up

by Spoodlemonkey



Series: Apartment Au [13]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: AU, Daken/Lester, Humor, Jail, M/M, accidentally coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: “We are never telling Storm about this.”Next to him Reed opens his mouth, probably to protest, and Ben ruthlessly cuts him off.“Either of them. But especially Johnny. He never needs to know.”





	Reed Loves to Blow Sh*t Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bananaandthena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaandthena/gifts).



> Sick and just wanted to write something so hopefully this isn't terrible!

“We are never telling Storm about this.”

Next to him Reed opens his mouth, probably to protest, and Ben ruthlessly cuts him off.

“Either of them. But especially Johnny. He _never_ needs to know.”

“it’s not that bad,” Reed winces. The sheepish look on his face tells Ben that it’s exactly as bad as he’s making it out to be. He’s many things but Benjamin Grimm is no drama queen (most of the time).

“Tell me Reed, what part of this ain’t as bad as I think it is.”

He’s watched a lot of cop dramas and the cell they’re locked in looks _exactly_ like he imagined. Small, cramped, and smells like something crawled in there and _died_. Which…is entirely possible. It is New York. There’s two benches bolted to the ground, one of which they’ve managed to grab a seat on, and a small toilet in the corner that’s had _much_ better days. Ben’s going to hold it _forever_ if he has to.

It’s been _hours_. People have come and gone and they’re still waiting on their phone call, or to see a lawyer or _something_ (despite the cop shows Ben’s never really been clear on the criminal element of it all, he never thought he’d end up on _this_ side of the law). His ass is numb. There’s only so long he can stew in his own rage before he starts to succumb to boredom. Or _exhaustion_. It had been evening when they’d been arrested, he can’t imagine how late, or early, it is now. A cell isn’t really the best place to have a nap either, despite the drunk guy sleeping off a few feet away.

“Johnny could be here?”

Ben hopes the glare he sends Reed sums up how he feels about that idea.

“Just keep sitting there silently Reed.”

“Ben,” he ignores him.

“ _Ben_.”

“ _What_?”

“This guy is staring at me.” He whispers. Ben follows his gaze and sure enough, there’s a rather creepy looking guy staring at Reed from where he’s slouching against the bars. He’s not some scrawny little guy but Ben could probably take him if he needed to. And he _is_ itching for a fight.

“You got a problem?” He calls out. Creepy guys got his hood up but they can see his gaze go from Reed to Ben.

“No problem Grimm,” Creepy guy smirks and pushes off of the bars. People hastily move out of his way. Ben’s stuck on _how the fuck does he know my name_. Then he plops down on the bench next to Ben, hands in the pocket of his hoody, like they’re old pals. “Just wondering how someone as pristine as Richards managed to get himself arrested.”

“Do I know you?” Reed peers across Ben, squinting. Ben very carefully keeps his palms flat on his thighs and doesn’t shove Reed back and out of the line of fire like he wants to.

“No, but I know Susan.” Creepy guy glances at Ben. “And Johnny.”

The way he says it makes Ben want to wipe the smug look off his face.

He doesn’t get to. The cell doors are opened and an overworked looking officer squints from the clipboard in his hand to the people before him.

“I need... Richards, Grimm and Jones.”

Creepy guy pushes to his feet. “Looks like we’ve made bail.”

Ben exchanges a glance with Reed. He isn’t sure _how_ they’re getting out, he’s just _glad_ they are. His bed is calling him. Right after he showers and possibly burns his clothes.

“Maybe they just decided to let us go?” Reed suggests as they follow the officer and Creepy guy through the halls to the front desk.

“Yeah, maybe.” Ben frowns as they’re handed their personal items.

Or maybe not.

“You got _arrested?_ ” Sue shouts as soon as she spots them.

For a moment Reed looks like he’s ready to run back in and hide in the cell to avoid what is sure to be the dressing down of the century.

“You _blew up_ the school lab?”

“You got arrested without me?” Johnny’s explosion isn’t as loud but equally as terrifying. Arms crossed over his broad chest, wearing one of Ben’s old shirts he probably had rolled out of bed in. And _Daken_ standing beside him. Daken of all people. Why does the universe hate him?

“And you didn’t even phone us!” Johnny’s glare is even more terrifying up close.

“We weren’t offered a call?”

“Then ask for it!”

“What is he doing here?” Ben scowls at Daken who just smiles cheerfully at him, but he can spot the smugness rolling off him in waves.

“He’s here to pick up his idiot boyfriend as well.”

Creepy guy hooks an arm around Daken’s waist looking entirely too pleased with the situation.

Well at least that answers how Sue and Johnny found out. Interfering _asshole_.

“Wait, as well?” Reed cuts off Sue’s rant.

Ben knows his confused look is mirrored by at least one other person.

“His idiot boyfriend _as well_?” Reed repeats and the realization that Johnny just _outed_ them to their family sinks in. Of all the times for Reed to prove to be observant. It’s not terror over them knowing- not entirely anyways. It’s terror of what they’ll do to them _because_ they hadn’t told them sooner.

They’re screwed.

Johnny looks to have come to a similar realization.

“You two are dating?”

“Stop changing the subject!” Sue ends up saving them. She grabs Reed by the hand.

 “We aren’t done talking about your destruction of property, and _you two_ ,” she points from Johnny to Ben. “Aren’t subtle at all but we _will_ be talking about this later.”

She drags Reed from the police station.

Daken and Lester look entirely too amused. Ben wants to wipe the smirks off their faces.

“Don’t think that got you out of trouble.” Johnny wags a finger at him.

“I’m not the one that spilled the beans.” He grins.

“You’re the one that had to be bailed out of jail at five in the morning,” Johnny shoots back which kills his smile a bit. “So, we’re going home and you’re going to tell me _all_ about it. After you shower. You seriously stink.”

“Thanks again,” Johnny turns to Daken, expression sincere in a way that makes Ben grit his teeth. “for letting us know. They probably would have been there awhile otherwise.”

“No problem.” Lester smirks. “I figured if someone didn’t pick them up soon, the pound might just put them down.”

“We’re leaving.” Ben flips Lester off as he heads out the doors, confident Johnny will follow. Mostly confident. He’s a little relieved when Johnny catches up to him and tangles their fingers together.

Some of the adrenaline he’s been running on since they ended up in the cell starts to fade and Ben rubs his free hand over his face, exhausted.

“Looks like Sue’s got a cab already.” Johnny steers him towards the idling vehicle. Pushes him into the back seat and then climbs into the remaining seat up front. He feels the loss acutely, but it isn’t fair to ask Reed and Sue to separate instead.

The ride is mostly silent with Sue ignoring Reed and Johnny sitting upfront. Reed steals the first shower when they get back, probably to avoid another lecture for as long as he can. Ben sinks onto the couch and tries not to fall asleep. He finally gets his own shower, stumbling into his room an hour after he’d been released and all but collapses onto his bed, uncaring that he’s still wrapped up in his damp towel.

“You really wanna sleep like that?” Johnny’s voice floats over him but he’s can’t summon the effort to reply. He manages a grunt.

He can practically _hear_ Johnny rolling his eyes.

“Whatever, shove over you don’t get all the space.” Insistent hands poke and prod him until he’s on his side of the bed, under the covers. A moment later a familiar body slides in next to his. He sighs, welcoming Johnny into his arms, burying his face in the short blond hair. He inhales, lets the hours of exhaustion and stress slide off him like water.

“You’re telling me _everything_ when we get up.” Johnny murmurs against his chest, warm breath tickling his skin and the sparse hairs there.

Ben chuckles, relaxing now that he’s home.

“Everything.” He promises. Johnny’s going to _love_ how Reed blew up the student lab.


End file.
